The approaches described in this section could be pursued but are not necessarily approaches that have previously been conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Certain network parameters may be monitored for predefined events and conditions. Such monitoring may involve a human operator. Upon detecting the predefined network events and conditions (for example, a threshold throughput of the network), the network operator may decide that certain changes or adjustments need to be applied to network policies to mitigate the predefined network events and conditions.
Monitoring the network can be a complex task with a great number of parameters that require monitoring, such as, for example, global factors (time of the day, show and sport events, planned and unplanned reconfiguration), a network status (resource availability and resource utilization), subscriber group behavior, subscriber individual behavior, dynamics of subscriber behavior, and so forth. Moreover, the more complex (in view of the number of parameters to be monitored) the network is, the faster the network operator needs to react to avoid network congestions and bad user experiences and to react to rapidly changing user or group behavior.
Additionally, manual intervention by the network operator into the network operational process may be a limiting factor in view of a low-speed reaction of the network operator and in view of a human factor in a semi-automated procedure of monitoring. Furthermore, policies that outline rules for the network operational process may be complex and granular, and mitigation of the network events or conditions may require only small changes in the policies to have a significant impact on network behavior. It can be very challenging for the network operator to monitor the network and to apply changes of any magnitude to granular policies.